Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning
by XJonasXKingdomX
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to the Darkness and Light inside of us. Do you wonder what happens when a friend turns on you and turns to the Darkness? Sora is on a mission to discover what lies outside his world, and to recover his friends fate
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

Long ago, the entire world was connected and a warm light covered it. The people all loved the light and at length, they begun to fight for it. Darkness was born in the people's hearts. The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light and before long it has spread far and the world disappeared into darkness. However, inside the hearts of children there was still a small spark of light. Gathering the fragments of light, the children remade the world. However, the world that was created is not all connect and is made of small pieces. That is because the true light was sleeping deep within the darkness…

On the shore of a small island, a small girl, at least ten years old, laid on the white sand, passed out. Her short red hair stuck damply on her face. Her white dress was now ruined. The sea swayed smoothly and hit the sand with a peaceful swoosh. A boy with light brown spikey hair approached the girl and shook her lightly. The girl opened her brown eyes groggily.

"Who...are you?" the boy whispered. "Where did you come from?"

Before the girl could answer, she passed out again, sighing heavily.


	2. A Voice That Calls

A Voice That Calls

It was a beautiful day on the Destiny Islands. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the waves were crashing onto the shore lightly. Sora, a fifteen year old boy with light brown spikey hair, was relaxing on the ground. However, after a restless nap, he opened one blue eye and glared at the sun, shading his face with his hand. He yawned and leaned back onto the sand, trying to make the nightmare leave him.

"Hey!" a feminine voice shouted.

Sora sat up, yelling. He turned around to see one of his best friends standing behind him. She had short red hair, wearing a white vest top and a purple skirt. She was holding a roll of cloth close to her body; a cheeky smile was swiped across her face.

"Kairi," Sora explained.

"I knew you were going to slack off soon Sora," Kairi announced.

Sora struggled to his feet. "I-I wasn't!" Sora stuttered.

Kairi rolled her eyes and past the roll of cloth to Sora. He took it from her and together, Sora and Kairi walked down the beach. All Sora could think about was what he could see in his disturbing dream. _I heard a voice calling me. Was that all a dream? _Sora lets thoughts escape him. He couldn't think about them now especially since this as a big day for him and his friends.

Sora's jaw dropped at the sight of the work they had completed. The base of their raft was near enough finished; just needed to patch up the hole in the centre, where a huge log stood in the shape of a cross, to hold up the cloth that will guide them to other worlds.

"Wow," Sora gasped. "Our boat is taking shape!"

"I did most of it though," a voice announced from behind them.

Kairi and Sora turned around to see their friend Riku, holding a log over his shoulder. His muscular arms, silver hair and bright aqua blue eyes were enough to make any girl collapse with pleasure. Sora felt sort of jealous of his best friend, but they had known each other since they started school. Sora and Riku had a friendship that was hard to break.

"Since both of you were slacking…or were you feeding each other Paopu fruit or something?" Riku asked.

"What the heck, Riku?" Sora shouted. He clenched his hands into fists, his face burning with anger. He couldn't believe his best friend would suggest sharing a magical fruit with his other best friend. This was not right.

"I'm just kidding," Riku laughed. "Man, you have such a sort temper."

Kairi rolled her eyes at her friends and suggested tying the cloth to the top of the raft before calling it a day. Together, the three friends secured the heavy cloth onto the cross, tying it tightly so it wouldn't drift away any time soon. After tidying their equipment, the three friends rested on the raft and relaxed. Sora took off his shoes and placed his feet into the sand. Riku pulled out a knife from his pocket and started carving a piece of wood into a pointed shape. Kairi had her bag next to her, making a charm out of seashells.

Sora sighed. "I wonder if we'll really find another world. If we go to the end of the sea, I wonder what it's like."

"Everything will be answered when we get there," Riku replied. "We'll know the kind of world that Kairi came from, and why we're here. If Kairi hadn't come to this island, we never would have thought there were other worlds out there. We would have lived the rest of our lives out in this unchanging scenery."

Kairi turned around and caught eyes with Sora. Riku turned his head slightly to see what was going on.

"I'm making something cool right now," Kairi announced. She held out her hand, revealing three shells attached to a piece of string. "It's a necklace made out of Thalassa shells. Long ago, sailors would wear them and pray for a safe trip, and pray that no matter where they went they'd come back one day."

A small, worrying sigh escaped Kairi's lips. Sora bit his lip.

"Don't worry," he announced. He stepped into the water, making a loud splash. He punched the air encouragingly. "Let's go! Let's go see the world, just the three of us, right?" Sora turned around and looked at his friends. They nodded in agreement to Sora's words and smiled at him.

The sun started to set, so Sora, Riku and Kairi packed up and started heading towards their homes. Sora sat on the edge of the raft and slipped on his shoes. As he stood up he heard Riku call his name. Sora looked towards his friend.

"Here," Riku called.

He threw a star shaped fruit towards him, making Sora stumble a light at the shock. Sora looked down at the fruit and his jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They remain a part of each other's lives no matter what," Riku explained. "Shouldn't you try it before we leave?"

"Huh?" Sora asked confused at what Riku was hinting out.

"Or can I test it out first?" Riku asked; looking towards Kairi, then back at Sora.

"Huh? What-" Sora protested angrily.

Before any arguments could be made, Kairi called, "Come on guys. We've got to get back."

"See ya," Riku said to Sora. Riku walked straight pass Sora. He ran up to the dock, to catch up with Kairi. Sora looked down at the yellow Paopu fruit in his hands. He shook away the conversation he and Riku just had and looked up at the orange sky. _What the heck was that about? _Sora thought to himself. He shook his head and placed the Paopu fruit into his pocket. He ran up to the dock to catch up to his friends.

Deep in the Disney Castle, Merge Donald Duck was just checking in on the King. However, as he picked up a letter, Donald felt as though he couldn't see anything anymore.

…_I can no longer return. The door is still closed. But don't hurry and don't be afraid. _

"Oh no," Donald shrieked. "The King, the King!"

Donald stamped his feet and ran outside into the garden, where he saw his best friend, Knight Goody, asleep on the grass. Donald ran to him and shook him roughly. Nothing Donald did would wake the snoring Knight. Angrily, Donald held his arm up into the air and commanded the Thunder element to zap down on Goofy. Goofy rose from the ground with a yelp. He wouldn't stop screeching, so Donald grabbed him by his armour and shook him.

"Goofy calm down and listen to me!" Donald ordered. "The King is…"

"The King," Goofy asked.

"No! We can't make a fuss!" Donald said. "We can't let anybody know about this okay. So calm down and…"

"What is all the fuss about Donald?" a gentle voice asked.

Donald turned around to see Queen Minnie and her lady in waiting, Daisy. Donald took in a deep breath and led them into the throne room. Donald told everyone everything thing that he knew; which wasn't much except that the king wasn't in the safe hands of the castle anymore.

"The King disappeared?" Daisy shouted.

Minnie wanted to cover her ears. She couldn't believe that he husband had vanished, with not much but a letter to explained the situation. Donald had picked up the letter and was holding it tight in his hands. Behind the throne, the King's down looked sad and guilty now that his master was no longer with him.

"When I went to make my morning greeting, he had already gone. Pluto was holding this letter. I fixed the parts that were smudge from drool," Donald explained. He passed the letter to Minnie, who looked down at it in disbelief.

_To my good friend Donald, forgive me for disappearing so suddenly. It seems that there will be a war. The stars disappearing from the night sky are but a part of the disaster. The problem must be solved no matter what. As the King, I have requested for you and Goofy. Somewhere, there is one who holds the _key_ to this problem. I want you to find him and go with him. We _need_ the key!_

"First, find a man named Leon in Traverse Town…" Queen Minnie read aloud, and then repeated, "Traverse Town!"

"The outside world," Daisy gasped.

Queen Minnie looked at the people in front of her with a worrying look spread across her face. "What on earth is going on?"

Back on Destiny Islands, Sora was relaxing in his bedroom, staring out of his window at the night sky. The stars seemed so full of light tonight. A sigh left his lips. He pulled out the Paopu fruit from his pocket and stared down at it. The words Riku had said to him came rushing back. Sora felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"How stupid," Sora grunted. He threw the fruit across the room and watched it land in his metal rubbish bin with a _ting! _Sora changed from his sandy clothes into some comfy shorts and a grey t-shirt. He pulled a cover over his body and yelled to his parents, "Goodnight!" He flopped back onto the pillow and closed his eyes tight shut.

Kairi was sat on her bed. With only the light from her lamp, she continued making her Thalassa shell necklace. She was excited for the journey that lied ahead of her. Her only worry was if they found her home world. Will the memories come back to her, or will her amnesia stay with her? One thing was for sure, she, Sora and Riku was going to need all the luck they could get.

The night time waves crashed heavily against the rocks. Riku was stood on the balcony of his house, staring dimly into the horizon. If Riku was scared, it couldn't be shown on his face. It looked as though he was mesmerised with the horrors in front of him. Riku slowly opened his lips and muttered, "The door is opening…"


	3. The Invaders

The Invaders

The next day, Kairi walked up and down the island's sandy beach, frowning. She was holding a box of supplies that Sora had to help sort out. She frowned as he was late meeting her. The beach was pretty full with family and friends relaxing. However, Kairi couldn't see Sora or Riku anywhere.

"Sora, where are you?" Kairi shouted down the beach. She frowned and mumbled, "Geez, we still have to get ready for the departure tomorrow too." Kairi decided to take another stroll down the beach, in search for her friend.

In a cave, by a small fountain on the beach, Sora was admiring some of the artwork scrawled on the walls. A smile curled up on his face as he came across a picture of him and Kairi. It was obvious who drew which picture, as the image that was supposed to be him was about ten times better than the one of Kairi. Sora sat crossed legged and stared at the image. _This was mine and Riku's secret hideout, _Sora reminisced. He thought back to the day he introduced Kairi to the secret hideout. They were only little. It was the second week he had known her. They were stood outside the cave, Sora told her about the hideout and how it was special to him and Riku.

"No one is actually allowed to go in," a ten year old Sora announced.

"Really, awesome!" a young Kairi replied.

"But you can come in," Sora added, "Because you're special."

Sora pulled back some vines that covered the entrance and guided Kairi inside. Sora told Kairi about the adventures he and Riku shared in this place and why it was so special. As they were about to leave Kairi sat on the floor and picked up a sharp rock. She started carving a picture into the wall. Intrigued, Sora knelt down to the ground and picked up his own rock and carved away.

In the present day, Sora was on his knees looking at the image in front of him. He sighed and picked up a chalk rock. He wanted to add something to the image. It was something he had been hiding away for a while, and this was the only way to express his feelings.

Sora was too enticed in his drawing that he didn't notice a man in a black coat enter the cave.

"This world has been connected," the figure announced with a deep, mysterious voice.

Sora jumped up, in shock, and dropped his chalk rock. He turned and faced the cloaked figure. His heart started pounding. He felt embarrassed and scared all at the same time. He stood in front of his chalk drawing and screamed.

"Who's there?" Sora shouted in anger.

"Connect to the darkness which we walk will too lose its fight. It is the same with all the worlds that have vanished," the dark figured explained.

"Hey, what's with you?" Sora asked angrily. "I don't get what you're saying…wait…where the heck did you come from?"

Sora now realised that the man couldn't have come through the cave's entrance. He would've heard footsteps come from behind him. Had he been so quiet that it would've been impossible, even for a bat, to hear?

"You do not yet know what lies behind the door. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little," the figure said.

Sora stared at the strange man intently. There was only silence in the cave. Sora heard footsteps approach behind him, but he didn't bother turning around to confront them. The dark figure was too important to him right now.

"Sora," Kairi's gentle voice echoed through the cave. Sora still didn't turn around. His eyes were fixed on one thing. Kairi approached Sora and pushed him over. "What are you doing in here?" The fury in Kairi's voice was enough to scare him.

"Erm, nothing in particular Kairi, let's get out of here!" Sora said quickly.

"Hmm, what is it?" Kairi asked. Sora started pushing Kairi out of the cave, barely paying attention to her. "We're leaving the island tomorrow and I was going to get you to help me prepare some stuff…" Kairi explained.

"Yeah, I know. I went and mushrooms for you and all," Sora replied. He took a quick glimpse behind him. The mysterious figure wasn't there anymore. Only the wooden, locked door at the back of the cave.

_It's not there anymore! _Did Sora imagine the man? No, he really was there!

Sora pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the day's mission, preparing for the journey. Sora and Kairi met up with Riku and gathered needed supplies for the trip, such as food, water and wood. At the end of the day, Sora, Kairi and Riku made their way to their boats to sail back to the main land. Sora couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier.

"That was so freaky," Sora announced, pulling out his oars.

"Whatever. Remember not to sleep in tomorrow you two," Kairi announced, directing Riku and Sora.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"Night," Riku said.

Together, the three sailed back to the mainland, for a good night's rest.

That night, Sora was packing his rucksack for the trip. Clothes and other personal belongings were screwed up across his bedroom floor. He screwed up items into a ball and squashed them into a ball. He inserted essential belongings such as his lifesaver and an umbrella. Then he packed luxuries such as a beach ball and his bathing suit. A loud crash of thunder caused Sora to look outside the window. To his horror, the night sky was an ugly purple colour and grey bolts of lightning struck down onto the islands. Sora yelled out and ran outside. He ran to the harbour and untied his boat. Panicky, Sora swam to the islands.

He tied to boat to the dock and examined the area. "Riku and Kairi's boats are here too. I wonder if they're around," Sora thought aloud. "It'd be the end of it if the Raft drifts away!"

Sora sprinted down the dock. However, he slid to a stop as a dark black created floated above the ground. The creature had a round head with yellow eyes and crooked antennae's. Around Sora, these creatures kept popping out of the ground, moving towards him like a spider. Sora began to panic and ran in the opposite direction that the creatures were heading. More popped up from the ground, following Sora.

Sora had nowhere to run. He was stuck. That's when he noticed Riku, standing by the lopsided palm tree that they usually chill out on. Riku was staring out into the ocean. Sora called his name and came to a sudden halt behind his friend. Sora examined the situation. There was only Riku, but no Kairi.

"Kairi isn't with you?" Sora asked. "Ri…"

Riku turned around with a devilish smile smudge across his face. His bright eyes were now pale with coldness. With a sudden zap, a fog of blackness erupted from Riku's feet, smothering him. Unlike Sora, who was shaking with fright, Riku showed no signs that he was scared.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, as the black smoke engulfed his friend.


End file.
